


love at first offense

by tgrsndshrks



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Denial, Ficlet, M/M, Panties, Teasing, professional conduct with a new employee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: “What the fuck are these?” Brian asks, grabbing at John's waistband. John startles again, goes to grab at Brian's wrist, but he's already yanked the shorts down on one side.or, john wears panties under his 98 VMAs outfit and brian finds this very interesting.





	love at first offense

**Author's Note:**

> fart noise. i was gonna do my own version of niche kink november this month but things haven't been great mental health wise, so it was a huge source of stress planning 30 ficlets, then 15, then 10, and it just. isn't gonna happen.
> 
> this was for the lingerie prompt, and was kind of partially requested by the boyfriend. this is set before the 98 VMAs and if y'all haven't seen what john was wearing then, well, he's in the background of most of the photos of manson with rose in the chain dress.
> 
> brian is pretty pushy with him so this can probably be read as dubcon if you're into that. there's also mentions of past j5/rob halford which... let me live in my world of headcanons. title is from porn kitsch and firearms by skold & kmfdm.
> 
> she's a short one but i hope y'all enjoy her anyway

John's so on edge that when somebody knocks on the dressing room door as he's doing his makeup, he startles so violently that he drops his makeup brush and when it hits the counter a cloud of glitter comes out of the bristles.

“Jeez Louise,” John says, grabbing for his shorts, because he's standing there in his underwear, and as he's stepping into them, Brian knocks again and barges his way in.

“Hey, not shitting your pants too bad, are you?” he asks, and John yanks his shorts up, trying to adjust everything the right way. Brian's not dressed yet, still in red leather pants and a KISS shirt and blue glasses that cover half his face. He pushes his glasses up, props them back in his bat nest of red hair, and oh, there are the contacts. John hasn't seen him with them in yet.

“M'fine,” John mumbles, turning back to the mirror. Truth be told, he's not fine, really. John's somewhere between anxious and catatonic. He picks his makeup brush back up, goes back into blue glitter.

“What the fuck are these?” Brian asks, grabbing at John's waistband. John startles again, goes to grab at Brian's wrist, but he's already yanked the shorts down on one side.

“They're underwear,” John says stiffly. Ginger had told him to expect various levels of sexual harassment.

“They're _panties _,” Brian says. John rolls his eyes but Brian grabs the other side, pulls his shorts down around his knees, and John looks at himself in the mirror.__

__“Technically, yes,” John says, slow and even, and yeah, Brian's not wrong. They're white, with a bit of lace trim. Brian seems absolutely delighted by this._ _

__“Holy shit, man,” Brian says, standing behind John. “Y'know, Halford told me more about you than I thought I'd ever care to know, but _this_ is an interesting development.” John's face flushes, hoping Rob omitted the bit about the video shoot and the cage and the oral sex. _ _

__“I don't know what you'd expect me to wear under shorts that small,” John says, just going back to blending his eyeshadow. He's still getting used to the no eyebrows thing._ _

__“Nothing,” Brian says, shrugging. As if it's obvious. John stops, looks at Brian's reflection, where he's... admiring John's hip bones?_ _

__“I'm not freeballing on live television,” John says flatly. “And shut up. Your outfit for the first leg of tour has an entire open crotch and ass and all you're wearing under it is a silver thong.”_ _

__John is surprised to have Brian flatten himself against John's back, making John gasp a little as Brian pins him against the edge of the counter. Brian's hard._ _

__“But John,” Brian says, as if he hasn't just laid his boner into John's ass, “that's part of the look. Nobody's gonna see yours. Except for me, I guess.”_ _

__John bites his lips together. _Goddammit._ After all that advice Ginger had given him, the don't fuck your boss on the first tour date – fuck, this isn't even a tour date. It's the show before the tour date._ _

__“You're thinking about it,” Brian says, voice low in John's ear._ _

__“You're such an asshole,” John says, huffing out the breath he'd been holding._ _

__“Yeah, I know,” Brian says, “but I happen to know a few buttons I can still press.” Brian reaches around, wraps long, jewelry ringed fingers around John's neck. John whimpers._ _

__“What did Rob tell you?” John asks, feeling his panties get tighter despite himself._ _

__“A lot of things,” Brian says, reaching around to touch him. John gasps a little but it gets caught in Brian's grip when he tightens it. “He may have mentioned a certain incident involving a cage.”_ _

__“Criminy,” John mumbles, making a mental note to call Rob about that on the next hotel night. “Not – not before the show, okay?” Brian's fingers are just teasing and it's agonizing._ _

__“You're actually asking for blue balls?” Brian remarks. “A man after my own heart.” He lets go of John, plants a kiss on the side of his head, and steps back to free him. “I'll assume you want it if you turn up in my hotel room, yeah? See you on the carpet.”_ _

__And then Brian's gone, just as quickly as he'd come in and wound him up. John sighs, long and shaky, hoping he can will the arousal away enough before carpet call to hide it in his shorts._ _

**Author's Note:**

> btw y'all can find me on tumblr @skold if u didn't already know


End file.
